The Runaway Sister
by Courtney-Tamara
Summary: After Katerina learns that Klaus wants to use her as the sacrifice she runs away and goes back to Bulgaria to turn her sister into a vampire. only to find the whole village has been killed and thinks her sister is dead, however she is down by the meadow with Elijah keeping her busy while Klaus kills the town.Elijah finds himself enjoying her company and turns hers and flees. S2x10.
1. Chapter 1

The warm summer breeze ran through the open car window, and sent my long, dark brown waves flowing around my face. I looked up to see a passing sign ''Welcome to Mystic Falls''. A small smile appeared on my face at the thought of the rumours being true. I could finally reunite with my long lost sister. Katerina Petrova. But then again it could be another dead end, completely made up or she's gone before I could find her. A sigh escaped my cherry coloured lips, I missed my sister fiercely and would do anything to get her back, I heard things, things that made my believe maybe being a vampire had changed my sister so dramatically that she had no humanity left, then I would have spent 500 years looking for something that would never be found, but I tried not to dwell on the negatives. I always had a tendency to hold grudges, but I couldn't, not against my sister, who in my eyes hadn't done anything wrong, she had nothing and had been through so much, that was her way of dealing with it in my opinion.

Katerina and I were often mistaken for each other at a distance or from behind, we were alike from our button noses, chocolate brown eyes, to our petite frame. Katerina's eyes were wider and my hair was a few shades darker. Over centuries vampires had thought of me as Katerina and every time my heart would clench at thinking maybe they knew where she was or she was nearby, and each time nothing. How do I find someone that doesn't want to be found?

My heels clicked on the pavement as I took in my surroundings, I had only ever been to Mystic Falls once, in 1867 but by then it had been too late Katerina was said to have been killed, so for a while I drowned I self-pity and shut down my emotions, until I was told she was locked in a tomb with other vampires it took nearly a year to get my emotions back because there was nothing left for me, but with the help of my good friend Lexi she got my emotions back, when I eventually opened the tomb and my sister was not inside of it, I was immensely upset. Surely she would of heard of me looking for her she could not mistake me for anyone else I had kept the same name since I was human. So here I am back in Mystic Falls trying to avoid a certain Original whilst looking for my sister.

Nearing a public building named The Mystic Grill, I heard a familiar deep voice call my name, instantly a beaming smile grew across my face.

''Stefan'' I called back, turning to find the shock of my life.

''Katerina'' I gasped, tears flooding my eyes and I ran at vampire speed toward my sister, not caring who could see. My arms crushed her delicate frame and I heard her gasp of pain… and a heart beat? This was not my sister, I took a deep breath to compose myself and stepped a few steps back.

''I apologise, I thought you were someone I once knew'' I smiled at the doppleganger weakly, a pain in my dead heart at the similarities she shared with my sister, you could only tell her apart from her innocent eyes and straight hair.

''You knew Katherine?'' Stefan asked in curiousity.

''Did I not ever tell you of my dear sister?'' I asked in amusement, raising an eyebrow.

Stefan's eyes widen in surprise then narrowed in suspicion, the doppleganger's eyes widened in fear and a gasp could be heard.

''That's the sister, you would always talk about? Katherine'' Stefan in disbelief. Honestly, we look practically identical.

''Oh, don't be like that Stefan, I've only been looking for her 500 years'' I breathed longingly.

''Why? Katherine doesn't love anyone.'' Stefan asked arrogantly, like he actually knew my sister.

''She's my sister, Stefan. She's all I have left and I love her no matter what she does, I'm sure you feel the same about your idiot of a brother even after her killed your best friend'' I spat harshly; I never did take well to people talking badly about my sister. The doppelganger had stayed silent throughout our exchange.

''Well, how long are you staying?'' Stefan gulped nervously and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Does he know where Katerina is?

''As long as it takes to find her, if you know where she is, speak now, I don't take kindly to lies, Stefan you know that.'' I hissed, he may be my old friend but I had searched long enough for my sister.

''Well, I don't know where she went but you can stay with us for a while if you like?'' Stefan beamed a friendly smile and I beamed back.

''Of course'' I grinned.

''I am Kaylina, and you are?'' I asked my sisters doppelganger.

''Elena'' she smiled shyly, pushing her hair behind her ears and gulped, my eyes soften at her nervousness.

''don't worry, I'm not here to harm you, unless you are hiding the where abouts of my sister'' I teased, half serious.

''Nope, but I gotta go, bye Stefan Kaylina'' She kissed Stefan on the cheek and nodded to me. I raised my eyebrows at Stefan at the action.

''So Stefan… another Doppelganger? Surely one was enough'' I teased and he shook his head at me.

''I've gotta meet up with Stefan but don't worry, I'll see you later. Here's the address'' Stefan explained and wrote the address down on a piece of paper from his wallet.

A few hours later of drinking at the bar, having a walking, talking snack and retail shopping I decided to make my way back to Stefan's home.

It was big to say the least, plenty of room and old. I walked up the stairs and picked an empty room and put my shopping away. Unpacking got boring really quickly so I decided to snoop around the house, they were two rooms already occupied, so I guessed Stefan and Dick-Head Damon, as I so loved to call him. I'd come across Damon a few times, once in Chicago 1920's and another in 2007 and both times he was a barely emotionless arrogant idiot, always infuriating people, me in particular. He was one of the few people who actually knew Katerina was my sister and liked to annoy with telling me my sister never once spoke of me, saying she never cared. I had snapped his neck and stake him in various places too many times to count.

Calling a number of the man who turned me and left me in transition with a massacred village all alone, I acquired his number from a good friend of mine called Slade; he always was an information whiz. I needed Elijah's help if anyone could find Katerina it was him.

''Hello?'' His deep voice asked.

''Elijah?''I whispered thinking back in time when I first met Elijah

_Bulgaria 1492_.

_''Mama, may I go to the Meadow?'' I begged mama in Bulgarian, knowing that Papa would not allow it. After Katerina left he wouldn't let me go anywhere, in fear I would disgrace our family like my sister had._

_''Da, Da'' Mama said hurrying around trying to clean our home; Papa said he had found myself a suitor and was bringing him to our home. I didn't want to be married I was planning to run away and find Katerina and stay with her in England; it surely cannot be that big._

_I was picking my and Katerina's favourite flowers, hers were the purple flowers, mine were the red tulips, we'd play here all of the time when we were children and chase each other for hours._

_''Excuse me?'' A deep voice said and I was so startled I almost dropped all of the flowers._

_''I apologise for startling you, that was not my intention'' The velvety smooth voice spoke, I looked too see a man, who looked to be a few years older than myself with long wavy coffee coloured hair, a strong jaw and warm brown eyes that were watching me with such intensity that I found myself lost in them. He had a presence of power and authority. Remembering the handsome stranger was talking to me I ducked my head down so my long hid my rosey cheeks._

_''It is quite alright, what is it you need?'' I asked shyly. _

_''I believe you are related to Katerina Petrova'' He smiled a warm small smile, that made me feel calm._

_''Yes, yes are you here with my sister? Have you seen her?'' I asked excitedly, looking in all directions as if she were around somewhere._

_''No, I'm sorry, she was a friend of mine'' He spoke gently as tears pooled in my eyes; I quickly wiped them away and smiled tightly at the stranger._

_''I'm Kaylina Petrova'' I curtsied quickly forgetting my manners I always forgot to curtsy first, he probably thought I was raised by wolves. _

_''Elijah Smith'' He lightly kissed my hand and I eyed him suspiciously._

_''That is not a Bulgarian name'' I replied matter-of-factly._

_''Of course, I am from England'' He answered shortly._

_''How do you know Katerina?'' I was still suspicious of this godly man; Mama said the most handsome of men were the cruellest. _

_''We met while in England and she stayed with me for a while, then disappeared I have come to ask you if you have seen her'' He said politely._

_''No, I have not. Do you believe she is coming here? I have missed my sister dearly'' I said softly, hoping she was coming for me like she promised._

_''Perhaps not. She has been gone for a few weeks'' Elijah gave me a comforting smile as my face fell slightly._

_For hours Elijah and I talked, I told him about my plans to run away to escape marriage and he told me about how he nearly fell for Katerina but was blinded by her beauty to see her vindictive side, I loved Katerina but she made a lot of mistakes and would always look after us first before anyone else._

_Eventually it was time for me to go home before Papa got angry and beat me, he did that a lot after Katerina left._

_''I must go, it was nice meeting you, Elijah'' I gave him my hand, which he gently kissed._

_''I hope to see you again, Kaylina'' He smiled warmly._

_''As do I'' I nodded my head at him and turned to walk away but he pulled back my arm so I was flush against his body. _

_''El-Elijah, what are you d-doing?'' I asked in shock and slight fear._

_He replied by tangling his hand gently in naturally wavy dark hair, he pulled my head back and pressed his lips against mine softly, I didn't respond at first because I was so shocked and I didn't really know what I was doing, but after a while I started to relax and moved mine against his. At first it was soft and sweet, and then it turned hungry and animalistic._

_Elijah pulled back and I stumbled back, terror-stricken his eyes had turned red and black veins under his skin, I tried to run but he grabbed my waist and pulled my back. _

_''I'm very sorry'' He said sounding pained. Long canines retracted from his mouth. He was a creature of the night. I screamed when he bit into his wrist and blood poured and he forced it to my mouth, I tried desperately not to swallow it. I spluttered and coughed a few times trying to force the liquid from my mouth. I looked up at Elijah, tears running down my cheeks and a frightened expression marred my face._

_''A-are you g-g-going to kill m-me'' I gasped out through my sobs of sorrow._

_''I am very sorry'' he apologised a second time as he covered my neck with his hands. An audible snap could be heard before I drowned in an abyss of darkness._

''And who may I ask is calling?'' Elijah spoke in an eerie calm tone

''You probably won't remember me, but it's Kaylina. I need you to help me find my sister, you owe me that Elijah'' I explained, a sudden gasp was heard on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do no own vampire diaries, shame right?**

**Hey, leave any suggestions of what you would like to happen during this story, any love interests, with the exception of Damon, that definitely wont be happening and Elijah is a definite or if you would a twist in the story-line plot or a whole other plot, everything you suggest will be taken into consideration, so without further ado. ****_PICKLES._**

Elijah and I arranged to meet up in an abandoned house where we could speak freely without fear of being heard by Stefan and Damon if they so happened to accidently stumbled across our conversation and learning of my link to Elijah, I heard he had visited the doppelganger a few times, probably looking for replacement for my sister, I thought bitterly. I had also heard that Elijah was quite taken with my Katerina till she ran away.

I tried keeping myself calm by taking deep breaths that I didn't need, I was a vampire after all, although that proved to not do much, I really wanted to rip his cold dead heart out for turning me into this monster and leaving me behind to fend for myself, having no idea what was happening to me and I could only assume it was he who slaughtered my family and the rest of my village so much that they were almost unrecognisable. Then I felt like kissing him for giving me a chance to find my sister even if that wasn't the intention. The mixture of feelings I had swirling inside of me had me torn between gratitude and hate. A swift gust of wind alerted me to his presence.

''Elijah'' I nodded toward the dark handsome man that was standing only a metre away from me. The emotions inside of me felt like they were going to tear me in half just looking at his defined face, just as I remembered him. There was confusion as why he turned me, betrayal for murdering my family and friends, for loving Katerina, hurt for leaving me on my own, lust from looking into his dark eyes, happiness that he had given my another chance at finding my sister by turning me and for him being here.

I never was good at controlling my emotions I would just lash out, so I did what I do best. In a sudden movement I ran with vamp speed to the lone chair in the corner, snapped of one of its legs at rushed at Elijah and staked him in the stomach with all my strength and kissed him quickly on the cheek, hoping it would keep the conflicting emotions at bay. I do admit my stomach flipped at the thought of kissing him again, even if it was only on the cheek.

Elijah grunted as he ripped the stake from his abdomen and chucked it to the floor. I felt a sense of victory that it hurt him but I felt slightly guilty too. I leaned on the wall for support I was physically in pain with all of these feelings infusing together into a big ball of emotion that would surely be the death of me. I let out a shaky breath as Elijah spoke.

''Surely that's not the way people ask for a favour these days is it?'' He asked rhetorically, accompanied with a small smile of amusement that had me gripping the wall and gritting my teeth so not to jump his bones.

''Oh, I'd say you deserved it, you know killing my village, parents and all'' I spat sarcastically.

''I can tell you I did not kill them, I however know who did'' He stated calmly as my eyes widened in shock, then shaking my head in denial who else could it have been, he was trying to lure me in with his lies.

''Who else could it have been Elijah, unless you have a doppelganger too'' I hinted, grinning when shock showed on his face before he quickly wiped it away. Obviously he didn't think I knew about Elena and how Katerina was turned.

''How?'' Was all he said.

''Did you really think I wouldn't look for my sister after I heard she was alive'' I snorted

''She's my sister just because you turned me, doesn't mean my feelings would change'' I spoke softly, for unknown reason wanting him to understand.

''Then you must know what she has done, who she became'' He said comfortingly, taking a step closer, I closed my eyes in grief thinking about those Katerina had harmed, but I realised I was no better.

''She's had a hard life; she likes to play games and pretend to be emotionless to hide her hurt. I am sure I would have done the same. I may not have seen her in centuries but I still know my sister, vampire or not'' I defended determinedly.

''You have also had a hard life I still have yet to hear of your indiscretions ' He challenged. Anger flared up inside of me at his words, didn't he love my sister anymore.

''Maybe I'm worse than Katerina but like to keep a lower profile'' I snapped in defence.

''I do not believe that'' He stated calmly, as if he hadn't just said I was boring.

''And why not'' I sneered insulted by his words.

''You still have innocence in your eyes whereas Katerina had none. Don't let her drag you down with her'' He sighed pushing a lock of dark hair from my face; reluctantly I slapped his hand away, though it took great effort.

''Aren't you in love with my sister, why do you keep insulting her'' I yelled in confusion, frustration and hope.

''I do not love. I was blinded by her beauty and charm'' He explained, my heart clenched at the statement.

''I didn't realise it was fake till she betrayed me, then I saw her for what she really was... cod, manipulative, selfish, cowardice and spitef-'' He didn't get to finish that sentence because I slapped him in the face, his head snapped sideways at the brunt of my force.

''You will not refer to my sister in such a way again'' I seethed heatedly, seeing red.

I hastily took a few steps back as I realised what I had done, I'd attacked an older vampire twice now when I was supposed to be asking for his help.

''Attack me again and I'm afraid I won't be able to help you with your problem'' He spoke coldly, his dark brown iris' staring intensely into my warm brown ones.

I nodded quickly and gulped, grateful that he was still willing to listen to me and not killing me on the spot.

''I know Katerina's here I want your help finding her before she flees again'' I whispered.

''And how do you know Katerina is here?'' Elijah asked curiously.

''I had information given to me that she was here in Mystic Falls then I found Stefan Salvatore and confronted him, I can always tell when he's lying'' I smiled softly at the thought of my friend, even though he lied to me he was my friend, and I didn't have many because of my obsession of finding Katerina.

''And you care about Mr Salvatore'' He asked tensely and I looked up at him in confusion, why was he asking that?

''Yes, he's a good friend of mine'' I replied suspiciously as he let out a long breath.

''I see'' Elijah said simply.

''Okay... so will you help me find her?'' I asked hopefully, I really couldn't wait to find my sister and I definitely would with Elijah's help.

''I will, if you help me watch over the doppelganger'' He proposed and I grabbed him into a giant hug.

''Thank you Elijah, this means the world to me'' I giggled excitedly, thinking of the surprise on my sister's face when she saw me.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to have to be in parts, cause i haven't got long, sorry.**

''I know where she is'' Those were the words that could of stopped my heart if it was still beating. The sense of relief I felt was overwhelming I dropped my phone and fell clumsily to my knees, gasping and laughing in happiness I reached for the phone.

''W-where Elijah'' I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

''The tomb'' He said emotionlessly. The happiness I felt slip away and anger was all that was left. I dropped my phone and ran to Elijah's current location.

''What do you mean she's in the tomb'' I growled, kicking the door of its hinges.

''Exactly what I said'' Elijah replied a sad expression on his face.

''Help me get her out Elijah'' I cried

''That wasn't part of the deal I'm afraid'' He stonily and I wanted to snap his neck.

''Well how was I supposed to know she was in the tomb'' I yelled rushing toward him, stopping only when I was right in front of him.

''You couldn't'' He shrugged carelessly.

''You will help me, Elijah or so help me ill make your life hell'' I threatened my face contorting in a fierce scowl.

''Are you threatening me?'' He asked testily, he looked infuriated yet slightly amused.

''I will do whatever it takes to get my sister back'' I whispered coldly, stepping forwards so I was only inches from his face. It was hard to think when I was this close to him, I could smell his natural scent and it was driving me crazy, cinnamon and dark chocolate, it suited him well.

Elijah let out a deep breath as if trying to control himself and stepped back.

''I will take you to her'' He offered, and I felt a small smile grace my features, this is what I have been waiting 500 years for.

Elijah and I were arguing about when he was going to take me to the tomb and free my sister.

''Come on, Elijah, I have been waiting 500 years for this!'' I exclaimed walking toward the cupboard and reaching for a bottle of wine.

''And wine? Seriously Elijah, where's your whiskey?'' I shook my head in disapproval, as Elijah watched on in amusement.

''I prefer red wine, it's richer'' He shrugged.

''Elijah… did you- did you just shrug'' I cackled hysterically.

''Maybe you're not a classy robot after all'' I giggled at my own lame joke, the simplest thing made me laugh, I was just immature.

''I'm going to have a chat with Elena and then we'll see your sister'' Elijah stated, changing the subject. I squealed and told Elijah to be back less than half an hour as I ran to the local hospital to get blood bags for Katerina; she'd have to be thirsty to have been that tomb for days without blood.

I ran to the door hearing footsteps having no doubt that they were Elijah's.

''Can we go now?'' I whined.

''I have to say Elena does have the Petrova fire, you have to admire her spirit'' Elijah mused, completely ignoring my question. Jealousy flared up inside me, I didn't care about how much he admired her, stupid doppelganger.

''Yeah, yeah, I get it. Everyone loves Elena'' I spit, venom coating my words. How come everyone is willing to sacrifice everything, including their lives, for her and she hasn't even been alive half as long as me.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at my tone, but didn't say anything further.

''Let's see you sister'' Those were the words that made my bad mood disappear.

My breath caught in my throat as I heard her voice, she didn't sound weak for a vampire that had been stuck in a tomb with no blood source for a while. I dropped the blood bags and surged forwards following her voice. I stopped dead at the sight of my long lost sister.

''Rin'' I breathed out; Rin was the name I called her when I was little because I couldn't say her name properly.

'''Lina'' She gasped, the shock on her face evident.

''No, you're dead Klaus killed you!'' She screamed in agony.

''Klaus?'' I questioned, I knew of the original that Elijah tried to give Katerina to.

''You're really here?'' She whispered, tears streaming down her tanned face, the slight alone had my heart breaking. I rushed to her attempting to comfort my sister.

''No!'' Both Elijah and Katerina yelled. Elijah grabbed my arms and pulled my back so I fell flush against his chest.

''Sorry'' I apologised sheepishly. ''I forgot''.

''How do I get her out?'' I asked Elijah desperately wanting to reunite with my sister.

''I apologise if I mislead you, but I have no intention of freeing Katerina'' Elijah said flippantly, as if I wouldn't rip out his heart.

''What!'' I yelled, punching his chest as hard as I could because I couldn't reach his face.

''What have I said about attacking me, I'm an original have some respect'' He said arrogantly, and I stumbled back on my feet in surprise.

''An Original'' I whispered in disbelief.

''Ohmigod, I attacked an Original three times'' I mumbled to myself.

Katerina was watching our exchange with vigilant eyes.

''What's going on with you two?'' She asked suspiciously.

''Nothing'' I said incredulously and perhaps a little too quickly.


End file.
